Beside me
by mossgreeneyes
Summary: Meski ditengah keterbatasan waktu mereka bahkan masih selalu berdampingan. Missing scene chapter 685 [Forehead Poke Celebration]


**Naruto**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Beside me © mossgreeneyes**

 **Rated T**

 **Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

 **[Forehead Poke Celebration]**

 **Summary**

Meski ditengah keterbatasan waktu mereka bahkan masih selalu berdampingan.

Missing scene chapter 685

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura harus berhadapan dengan waktu. Naruto mempercayakan dirinya dan Obito untuk menemukan Sasuke jadi ia tidak akan memyia-yiakan waktu yang Naruto berikan padanya. Perasaan khawatir terhadap Sasuke yang membuat tenaganya kembali pulih. Sakura mencoba membantu Obito kembali untuk membuka portal untuk bisa segera menemukan Sasuke dan membawanya kembali ke medan pertempuran untuk melawan sang musuh. Obito sempat menanyakan kondisinya. Ia berkata tak apa namun sepertinya Obito mengerti tanpa harus ia jelaskan lebih jauh. Yah… Obito bisa mengerti perasaan Sakura saat itu.

Portal kembali terbuka dan mereka berhasil menemukan Sasuke tapi jarak yang jauh memaksa Sakura mecoba mempertahankan kekuatan cakranya yang mengalir ditubuh Obito agar tetap bisa membuka portal, sedangkan Sasuke berjarak cukup jauh dengan tempatnya saat ini. Maka Sakura berteriak memanggil namanya "SASUKE-KUN!".

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, "Sasuke-kun kemarilah! Cepat!" seru Sakura. Sasuke dengan cepat langsung berlari kearahnya.

Obito bisa merasakan napas Sakura yang terdengar kelelahan di belakang punggungnya, menandakan cakranya sudah tidak cukup lagi untuk membuka portal. _'Ini buruk'_ pikir Obito sama lelahnya.

Portal perlahan menutup seiring cakra Sakura yang mulai terkuras habis, mata Sasuke fokus kearah Sakura begitu pun sebaliknya, _'Sasuke-kun!'_ pikir Sakura. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke di sini dan ia akan menyesal seumur hidup bila tidak bisa membawa Sasuke kembali. Ia tidak bisa menyia-yiakan waktu yang diberikan Naruto.

Maka ia paksa kembali cakranya agar bisa membantu Obito membuka portal lebih lebar, "HAAAH! SHANNNNAAAROOOO!" teriak Sakura sambil meningkatkan lagi cakranya.

Portal kembali terbuka tapi Sasuke masih jauh untuk mengapainya, Obito sudah tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan kekuatannya untuk membuka portal. Perlahan portal yang Obito buat mulai menutup sepenuhnya, kembali Sakura berteriak "SASUKE-KUN!".

Portal menutup dan cakra Sakura sudah sepenuhnya terkuras, napasnya tidak beraturan dan lambang yang ada diwajahnya perlahan memudar, ia dan Obito sudah pada batasnya. Sepertinya mereka tidak berhasil membawa Sasuke kedalam portal, "Sial", ujar Obito.

Sakura bahkan tidak percaya, _'Ini …'_ pikir Sakura letih. Tubuhnya mulai limbung namun saat ia pikir dirinya akan jatuh menghantam pasir, tiba-tiba ada sebuah lengan kekar nan hangat yang menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Ia tersentak dan melirik lemah pada sosok yang menjulang disamping tubuhnya. Mata mereka bertemu, selama beberapa detik saling menyelami dibawah iris yang berlainan warna.

Obito menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dibelakang tubuhnya dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa?" tanyanya dengan napas yang tersenggal dan suara yang lemah.

Masih dengan menopang tubuh Sakura yang kelelahan disamping tubuhnya, Sasuke berbicara dengan Obito "Ini kekuatan baruku, aku bisa berpindah tempat pada dimensi yang jauh dariku ada batasan jarak untuk itu tapi …"

"Terima kasih pada kalian, kali ini aku berhasil melakukannya", ucap Sasuke dengan melirik langsung kearah Sakura yang berada di lengan kanannya saat itu.

"Kekuatan mata yang menakjubkan eh?" ucap Obito.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

Selang beberapa lama dengan masih menopang Sakura di sampng kiri tubuhnya, Sasuke kembali bertanya "Sakura, apa kau sudah bisa berdiri sendiri?"

Belum sempat Sakura berujar Obito kembali berkata, "Biarkan ia beristirahat sedikit lagi Sasuke, ia telah mengeluarkan banyak cakra untuk membantuku membuka portal untuk menemukanmu," ungkap Obito.

"Hn," gumaman terdengar lagi dari Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Obito.

Posisi tubuh Sakura yang bersandar pasrah pada tubuh sang pemuda yang sedang menopangnya, membuat Sakura dengan jelas dapat merasakan setiap getaran dari dada bidang Sasuke tiap kali sang pemuda bersuara. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur usahanya mengerahkan seluruh cakra yang ia punya berhasil membawa Sasuke ketempat ia dan Obito saat ini. Jelas waktu yang telah diberikan Naruto tidak akan di sia-siakannya.

"Ssshh~," rintih Sakura, ia merasakan perih kembali datang dari luka menganga akibat cairan asam di lengan kanannya. Sasuke menoleh kearahnya "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Emm, tadi saat mencarimu kami tidak sengaja membuka portal di dimensi yang berisikan cairan asam dan aku terkena sedikit," jelas Sakura namun lirikan tajam mata Sasuke langsung mengarah ke Obito dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Err, aku tidak tau kalau dimensi itu berisikan cairan asam bocah," Obito mencoba mejelaskan, "Lagipula aku sudah meminta Sakura untuk menyembuhkannya terlebih dahulu tapi ia bersikeras untuk menemukanmu, benar begitukan Sakura?" Obito bertanya dengan wajah meringis.

"Obito-san benar Sasuke-kun, biar aku lakukan penyembuhan sekarang," sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang dilapisi cakra kehijauan yang berpedar lemah ke atas lukanya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura "Hn," Gumamnya.

Sasuke perlahan medudukkan dirinya sambil tetap memegang Sakura dengan tangan kirinya.

"Duduklah," katanya mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mengikuti aksinya.

Sakura hanya bergumam lemah dan menggangguk menganggapi.

Obito menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut nan lemah melihat interaksi dua orang dihadapannya. _'Menarik'_ pikirnya. Kembali ia teringat bahwa kebanyakan Uchiha di klannya memang dilahirkan dengan sikap dingin dan perkataan yang langsung keintinya. Ia sempat berfikir apa hanya dirinya saja yang bertindak diluar sikap ke-uchiha-an dulu saat masih kecil.

Namun melihat tindakan Sasuke terhadap Sakura dan juga kebulatan tekad Sakura untuk bisa menemukan Sasuke walau ia terluka mampu membuat Obito kembali teringat akan Rin. Dirinya pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura jika dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Rin sangat berarti untuknya dan Obito melihat hal yang sama tergambar jelas di kedua manik _emerald_ Sakura bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki arti yang sangat besar untuk Sakura.

Kedua orang dihadapannya ini entah kenapa seperti meningatkannya pada dirinya dan Rin dulu. Seorang ninja medis dan seorang Uchiha, gadis berambut pendek dan laki-laki Uchiha yang bermata _sharingan_. Bedanya bocah Uchiha yang satu ini tidak banyak omong seperti dirinya.

Obito terkekeh pelan, Sasuke menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan mata yang mengatakan 'Apa yang kau tertawakan?'.

Obito membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingkan kiri Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke dan mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

Kepala Sakura bersandar dibahu Sasuke, lengan Sasuke masih setia menopang tubuhnya walaupun sekarang ia dan Sasuke sudah dalam keadaan duduk mengistirahatkan diri.

Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura yang bersandar lemah padanya, aliran cakra Sakura cukup lemah dan dalam hati bertanya seberapa banyak cakra yang telah Sakura keluarkan untuk menemukannya di dimensi ini.

Kekhawatiran diwajah Sakura terbaca jelas saat pertama kali ia mendengar namanya diserukan oleh Sakura. Tatapan penuh tekad dari Sakura bahkan dapat ia rasakan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Gadis ini entah berapa kali bisa membuatnya tersentak akan kehebatan dan kekuatannya yang sekarang.

Gadis cerewet yang dulu selalu dirinya dan Naruto serta Kakashi jaga, telah berubah menjadi sosok kuat yang bahkan mampu menghancurkan arena pertempuran hanya dengan tangan kosong dan tenaga monster.

Sebanyak apa seorang Haruno Sakura berubah, sosoknya tidak lagi berada dibalik bayang-bayang dirinya dan Naruto. Kemampuan medis yang setara dengan Godaime hokage serta peningkatan kekuatan yang signifikan mampu membuat Sasuke merasa bangga melihat sosok Sakura yang sekarang. Namun layaknya Uchiha pada umumnya ia tidak akan meyerukan keras-keras tentang hal ini.

Disebelah kanan tubuhnya, Sakura berusaha mencoba menebak kapan terkahir kali ia dan Sasuke berjarak sedekat ini. Terakhir kali saat ia berada sedekat ini dan bisa bersentuhan langsung dengan Sasuke adalah ketika mereka genin dulu.

Perlahan Sakura mengerakan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk duduk tegak, Sasuke tersentak dan dengan pelan melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari tubuh Sakura.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ha'i, Sasuke-kun. Lukanya sudah tertutup dan tubuhku sudah mulai pulih kembali." ungkap Sakura.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita kembali," ujarnya lagi. Yang mendapat anggukan dari Sakura dan Obito bergumam kecil menanggapi.

Sasuke memfokuskan matanya lalu besiap untuk berpindah dimensi. Obito memegang pundaknya dan Sasuke tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk digenggam Sakura.

Sakura meletakan telapak kirinya pada telapak tangan kanan milik Sasuke dan mereka bersiap membuka portal untuk kembali ke medan pertempuran.

Dalam proses perpindahan dimensi kedua tangan Sasuke dan Sakura saling mengenggam erat satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka tiba kembali medan pertempuran perang dunia shinobi keempat. Dan melihat Baruto tengah berjuang bertarung dengan Kaguya.

Sakura masih bisa merasakan hangatnya genggaman telapak tangan Sasuke pada telapak tangannya saat dengan cepat Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Naruto untuk membantu menghadapi Kaguya.

Saat Sakura berdiri ia mengenggam erat kedua telapak tanganya berharap semoga Sasuke akan selalu bisa mengenggam tangannya kelak dan kembali ke Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai.

Thanks for reading guys~ :)


End file.
